


Holiday Arrangment

by ChibiBreeby



Series: Android AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Android AU, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Late Merry Christmas!, M/M, Mutual Pining, ishimondo secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: Mondo and Kiyotaka chilling out in the work lounge after a long day's work before the holidays.A gift for @toxicbenedryl! Part of the Ishimondo Secret Santa Event! :D
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Android AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032216
Kudos: 28





	Holiday Arrangment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toxicbenedryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicbenedryl/gifts).



> I hope you like your gift, Noah!!! :D Sorry it took a bit; I do have a picture for you planned, BUT I figured I could write something to go with it, in the meantime! I had this cute, little idea in my head and wanted to incorporate an AU of my own in, so I really hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

As of recent, it was rare for Mondo to find downtime.

The holidays were right around the corner, but that didn’t stop the lab from having a fuck ton of work to do. It seemed now that all the androids wanted to get into the holiday spirit, and while that was well and good in some respects - it gave a lot of information for Kiyotaka and Makoto to work with - it seemed _some_ of the androids decided to make it their personal mission to be on Santa’s naughty list this year. He had been hard at work today, fixing up not one, not two, but _four_ different android’s legs because they had decided to try out different types of dances and didn’t realize that some of them were still a little too complicated for their legs to handle.

Not only that, but when this initially happened, Leon had been the one to get the call to make repairs. He figured, ‘Hey, this is a perfect opportunity to try out some new schematics I’ve been working on!’ As per Leon’s usual prototype ideas, they end up making things worse, so they both had to go back and fix those on top of the initial problem.

To say Mondo was beat was an understatement.

Now that things had settled down, and most of the androids were powered down for the evening, he grabbed two mugs, filled with the hot cocoa he made for himself and Kiyotaka, and made his way to the lounge area. This was the highlight of his day, to say the least - to be able to simply relax with Kiyotaka without being under the pretense of work was what made his job worth it. (Well...besides the fact that his handiwork would help out so many people, but that was a long term goal.)  
Even though they were technically off the clock, Mondo had to snicker at the sight of Kiyotaka’s eyes glued to his laptop, pushing his glasses up over them every few moments as he typed. He was probably reviewing the new information he had received from the androids' new “holiday craze”. Mondo figured he should have been disgruntled at the fact Kiyotaka was still hard at work, but seeing the determined look on his face and the spark of excitement in his ruby eyes, Mondo couldn't help but think of how adorable of a sight it was.

However, those eyes also had bags under them, which was not healthy nor a welcoming sight. Mondo cleared his throat, hoping to get Kiyotaka to look up. When it didn’t spur a reaction, Mondo rolled his eyes and set down his own cup of cocoa on the small table beside the plush brown couch his coworker was sitting on.  
Using his free hand to push down the laptop screen, he decided to interfere by leaning forward enough to get into Kiyotaka’s face.

And Kiyotaka certainly reacted! He jumped and yelped out a strangled noise, blinking wildly before giving Mondo an annoyed glare.

“Mondo! I thought you said you would warn me before doing that.” His tone was exasperated as he pushed the screen back up, fearful of losing his progress. Mondo permissed, whisking the cup of cocoa to extend in front of him.

“I did, but ya didn’t answer.”

Kiyotaka looked at the cup, then at Mondo, and then back to his laptop, sheepishly finishing with a downwards glance. He carefully accepted the cup from Mondo and mumbled out an embarrassed apology.

“Lemme guess...you were workin’ on all that new research you got. I know you and Makoto were both up to your ears in paperwork earlier today.” Mondo slumped down next to the frazzled researcher, reaching for his own cup of hot cocoa to take a sip.

Kiyotaka shook his head. “No, we promised that when we sat together like this, we wouldn’t do any work-related things. I intend to take that promise very seriously.” He rests a hand over his heart.

Mondo took another sip of his cocoa, the gesture hopefully hiding the flustered, internal chaos ignited by Kiyotaka's altruism. “A-Ah...then what are ya workin' on that’s got your attention glued to the screen?”

Kiyotaka smiled broadly towards him, nearly bouncing in his seat as he turned the screen away from Mondo. He took this time to glimpse back down in an effort to overlook the fine details of his current project; eventually satisfied with what was apparent on the screen, his smile widened into a flash of a grin.

"See for yourself!" He maneuvered the laptop to show Mondo what he had accomplished. It took a moment for him to process the pastels and images that were staring back at him, but when it finally clicked, his entire mind blue-screened.

What he saw was a collage, focused on the two of them. The pictures that he used were ones both he and Kiyotaka had shared while they had been on the topic of their pasts; pictures of them together at charity events; at celebration parties - hell, even pictures that had been from when they were younger - were on the screen.  
As the icing on the cake, written along the top in lavender writing, came the title… _Best Friendship!_

“I wanted to surprise you with this. I’m not exactly the best at making such fancy things…” Kiyotaka trailed off and pushed his glasses back up, heat rising upon his cheeks. “But I wanted to show you just how much I appreciate having you as a friend. Even if we started off on rocky footing, you mean so much to me. You have no idea how thankful I am able to be able to call you my best friend.”

Mondo stared at the screen in complete shock, not expecting something so heartfelt and beautiful from his best friend. The longer that he looked at it and really took in all of the detailed memories the two of them had shared (Kiyotaka even managed to find a photo during his part of the promotional campaign where he actually received a round of applause for a well-executed presentation...holy shit), the more his eyes burned from the pinprick of tears welling up at the corners of his eyes.

“T-Taka...dude, this…” He couldn't find the words to express how grateful he was for this gift and instead chose to wipe his eyes with his sleeve, hiding his face in the process.

Kiyotaka smiled, a giddy chuckle bubbling past his lips; Mondo always had the best reactions to things. “Shall I email it to you so you can save it?” Kiyotaka asked. Mondo finally looked at him, eyes red and cheeks flushed. He barely remembered to put his mug down before grabbing Kiyotaka into a tight hug.

“I’m gonna go to the printers tonight and get it laminated - no, FRAMED - and put it on my wall!” Mondo's voice boomed, having raised in volume due to his excitement. Kiyotaka laughed loudly, and when his limbs seemed to function again, he returned the embrace.  
___________  
Hiding around a nearby corner, a trio of scientists watched the scene with glee.

“I am so glad we were able to help Kiyotaka with his gift,” Aoi chirped out in a happy whisper, somehow managing to keep her volume to a minimum. She bounced in excitement in front of the pair on the couch.

“I agree, but I’m mostly glad he listened to us and told him that _he_ worked on it. The initial idea was his anyway. We just gave it a little bit of flair," Sayaka added in. While she wasn’t as visibly excited, her eyes sparkled with happiness and amusement.

Chihiro just shook their head and let out a light giggle before using their phone camera to snap the shot in front of them.

After all, that moment provided the perfect opportunity to add yet another photo to their own gift collage.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me at @derpyflowergarden or @chibibreeby on tumblr :D  
> And special shout out to my wife: @fallenstarace for editing this for me!


End file.
